Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles
by HotArt01 Fanfiction Archive
Summary: This story is about Judy becoming a vampire bunny and she loves to hunt Nick only for his blood. Their relationship blossoms throughout the story but there's a new threat in Zootopia. A Blood cult plans on taking over Zootopia but they need one ingredient, pure fox blood. The cult leader herself wants Nick not just part of the ritual but as her mate. "Find out what happens"
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode I

Chapter 1: The Dark Prologue

It was 9:00pm in Zootopia and Judy Hopps was on her Nightly patrol. She drove around town busting criminals left and right. When she got back in her car, she noticed something very strange. Judy pulls up to an old mansion covered with vines and she parks several feet from the building to remain cautious. "mmm, why would that crook lead me here", the mysterious figure ran very fast and was almost unnatural of how he did it. Judy got into her car to try and catch up, but he disappeared "How did he do that?", she pulls up to an old manor with vines growing on it. "Is there another night howler lab somewhere that i don't know about?". She walks up to the door and tries to pull it open, but it appears to be locked. Thinking that someone could be living there, she goes to knock on the door, but she then realizes that it could be dangerous, so she saw a broken window with glass shards on the ground and climbed in quietly. "This place is too dark, who didn't pay the electric bill this month", she giggles and crawls on the carpet trying to figure out her surroundings. "Ha, nobody here". A loud noise comes from the back of the house and Judy's ears perk up with fear. She tries running upstairs into a bedroom and tries to look for a closet to hide in. Meanwhile, a door opens, and 2 shadowy figures were standing there. One was taller than the other and they enter the room looking around curiously. The tall female shadow stood there, talking with her partner. "Who's there!?". She then continues to look, and nothing appeared, and she faces her partner. "My lady, maybe we should wait till dawn and then search the place", the female wacked him and he fell to the floor "SILENCE FOOL!", she looked at him sternly and tries to take control of the discussion, "we need to get what we came for and leave, do i make myself clear?". After she slapped him, he recovered and got up from the floor, "Yes ma'am", she then smiles at him. "good" the female shadow puts her hand on the other shadow's shoulder and they both head down to the basement in search of whatever they were looking for. Judy is still in the closet, but she heard the entire conversation of the two shadows and whispers "Who are they and what are they up to?", "I better go check it out". Judy opens the closet door and heads for the basement door, and she left it open ajar while she listened. She didn't hear anything, and she decided to pull out her tranquilizer gun and run down there. "Huh? There's nothing down here but i...?", Judy gasp in shock to find that the basement was empty and decides to look around for clues. "Huh? What is that? some kind or orb?", she notices that there is red liquid within the orb and picks it up to examine it. While she was gazing at the liquid, a door opens, and she quickly runs and hides while holding the orb. Judy accidently drops it and the orb breaks with a loud glass breaking noise. The two shadow figures noticed the shards but not the culprit. The two shadows look at each other with confusion and Judy is hiding behind a crate. "The red liquid, it's on me..." Judy paused from noticing the liquid sleeping into her skin and became frightened. "I don't...feel so...goo...", she faints from whatever was making her weak. Five hours later, Judy wakes up feeling...different.

Morning arose and Nick awoke and started getting ready for a busy day at the ZDP headquarters. "(Yawn), jeez", Nick was stretching while lying in bed and gets up to have breakfast. Afterwards, he checks his mail and grabs his coffee mug and reads it for a bit. "Gazelle has another song? How does she make so much music at once? Oh well". He leaves his mail on his coffee table and puts on his uniform and heads to the car. Nick loses his keys at first but finds them and drive to work. "Damn it! I forgot my shades, that sun is too bright".

Nick arrives at the ZPD and heads to his office and starts reading documents. "Wilde!", Chief Bogo calls, "I'll be right there sir" Nick said. He ran to Bogo's office and opened the door. "You wanted to see me sir?", "Yes Wilde, please take a seat". Nick sat down and began chatting with Bogo. "What's wrong Chief?", "I have been noticing something recently, Judy was to show up for work this morning but never came, not to mention i heard complaints and noises coming from an old building in the rainforest district. I need you to go investigate and figure out what's been happening". Nick says, "Will do sir, i shall go and check it out", Nick heads for the door but he slightly turns. "Hey Chief", "What is it fox?", "I was wondering if i can take vacation time next week, if that's ok with you". "mmm, go investigate this case then you can have it", "Yes sir". Nick heads back to his car and tries searching for something on Judy's passenger side. In the glove compartment he saw something odd. "She left her phone in here, why would she leave her phone here?". Three days later of constant searching, he felt like giving up. "I've been looking all over the rainforest region and i just can't find Judy, where could she be?". Nick looks out the window but couldn't see anything because it became dark. He looked in front of him and noticed the dark mansion ahead of him. He pulls up and parks his car further away from the manor and gets out of the vehicle. He walks over to the house and notices that Judy's car is parked on the right side while her parked further away on the same side. He approached the front door and tried opening but notices blood on the door knob and on his hands after grabbing it. "How am i going to get in?", he sees the same broken window that Judy climbed in and entered through, but he cut himself by stepping on a glass shard and scraped his right arm on another glass piece protruding out of the window socket. "Oh great" he whispered, "now I'm bleeding". He tried looking around on the inside of the main hall but only notices a stairway leading upstairs and a few windows on either side of the room. "Judy? Your there?", Nick shouted but no answer until a few moments later, he heard a familiar voice.

Nick's ears went up with excitement and looked over to the stair case. "Judy, I've missed you so...Huh?" Nick noticed her red eyes. "What's wrong Nick", he glances at Judy in shock, "Your eyes, they're...ahh". Judy cuts Nick off, "Red? Do you like them?". Nick begins to blush, "Well...I", Nick starts running up the stairs and heads into a bedroom nearby. "(gasping), I got to hide". He closes and locks the door and sits down on the floor by the door. Nick then hears foots steps on the stairs and the floor. "oh Niiick, where are you?", Nick breathing heavy and nervously as Judy heads up the stairs. "Oh god, i hope she doesn't find me", Judy heard him from all the way from the hallway. "I will find you Nick", Nick in shock "Oh Shit, how the hell did she hear me?". "Oh Nick, you're such a tease, come out, i don't want to hurt you, i just want to give you a... KISS". Judy approaches the door where Nick is sitting on the floor by it. "Nick, can i ask you something?", Nick was concerned and scared at the same time and he couldn't come up with an answer at first. "Ahhh...what is it?", Judy had her index fingers tapping together and she had a cute look on her face while Nick was looking through a hole in the door. "Can you come out and can i drink you blood please?", Judy acting cute towards Nick. "Oh, that's so adorable...oh", Nick snaps out of it and finds a closet in the bedroom, he goes inside and locks it to prevent Judy from entering. He then notices the blood on him, and his vision starts to get blurry from the loss of blood. "Oh no, she smells my blood, she'll find me", "Nick, i know you're in here, come on out", Nick was gasping. "There you are", he pulls out his communicator, "I need...to call...for...ba...", Nick faints from losing to much blood. Judy opens the closet door and sees Nick knocked out. "Nick, do you think you can escape me?", she giggles for a bit then picks up his body and unbuttons his police shirt. "ahhh, you fur is so soft, i could sleep here forever". After feeling his chest fur, she decides to lean towards his neck and bite him. Her fangs drain whatever blood is in his neck and retracts. Judy wipes the blood from her mouth and licks it off her paw. Next morning, Nick woke up in the same bedroom, "Huh...thank god that was just a dream", he looks around and sees Judy sitting down in a chair by an old desk. "Whoa!", Judy gets up from the desk walking slowly towards Nick. "Oh, you're awake", Nick shouts "Stay away from me!", his heart was racing out of control from fearing Judy which he never usually is. "What's wrong Nick, i though you've missed me as you said". "I... did, but...I", Judy goes right up to Nick while he was climbing out of the bed and gently grabs his paw as he moves away. "Shhhh, it's ok Nick, calm down, I'm here for you", Judy said with a soothing voice. Nick staring at Judy's eyes with fear, "Judy, what happened to you?". "I became a vampire bunny", Nick's face was showing confusion, "But how? I thought something terrible has happened to you, i was worried". Judy answers, "Why?", "Because at the ZPD, Bogo noticed that you've been gone for a couple days and he wanted me to find you". "Oh, well Nick, here i am". "What are you going to do to me" Nick said nervously, "Well, i haven't thought about it but now that you mentioned it, I'm hunting you". Nick's eyes widened after hearing that, "Are you hunting me tonight?". Judy replies, "yes, around 10:00 pm to be exact". "Can i leave now?", Judy says, "sure but be aware for tonight my little prey". Nick laughs a bit with Judy, and he runs to his car and drives back to his house as fast as he could. When Nick arrived at his place, he was so scared and weak, he thought of barricading his home, but he didn't have the energy to do so. That night, Nick was getting ready for bed, but he decided not to worry too much as he drifted off to sleep.

**What did you guys think so far, comment down below and tell me your thoughts.**

**Keep in mind, i borrowed ideas from Judy's Thirst by DarkKnight076 with permission to use them, all rights reserved**

**P.S, I did fix a lot of errors and spacings between them talking, I fixed as much as I could but please stop nagging me on that, this is my first fanfic and all I get is lectures. I did my best and updated and I hope you guys can respect that. Thank you and see you in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2: Fear Factor

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode I

Chapter 2: Fear Factor

Nick woke up that night and he tried looking at the clock, but his vision was blurry from him sleeping. But when his eyesight cleared, he noticed that it was 9:30 pm. He started to get nervous and scared because he thought Judy would come to him that night. It was too dark to look outside from the window, but he noticed some blood on his front lawn. "That can't be, she's…", Nick was startled by footsteps in the hall and locked his door. "Nick, I'm here, now which apartment are you in?". Nick's heart racing and he decided to barricade the door and hide in his closet in the other room. "At least she won't find me in here but how she knew where I live is beyond me. She breaks the lock and the barricade that was holding the door shut. "I can sense you're in here, I don't want to kill you, I just want your…blood. It's so delicious and I can't bear to wait any longer for it". Nick quietly opens the closet just to peek at his room, but nothing was seen. Judy continued to search the apartment and opened a draw with a folder in it. She opens it and she noticed that there was a picture of Nick with her before she became a vampire bunny. She missed those time when they were both doing their thing, busting crimes all over Zootopia.

Nick was thinking about making a run for it but was hesitant because of how fast she is. Then he decides that he's going to try and escaped through the back door. "(Gasping), I can make it…just a little more…". As Nick ran towards the back door, Judy noticed his tail around the corner then smirks slightly. Nick makes it through the door but is startled by Judy's fast speed. "Where do you think you're going my cute little fox?". Nick stood up but trembling in fear at the sight of Judy's red eyes, "Stay away from me, I'm not your blood bag nor am I your lunch. Get away right now!". Judy walking slowly closer to Nick with a sad and concerning look on her face. "Nick, are you ok? I don't want to kill you, I was only trying to give you something". Judy was standing right in front of Nick as he was sitting by a wall, she slowly got his attention and when he looked up at her, he started to faint on the floor. "Huh? He fell asleep, oh well, at least he's peaceful". She wanted to bite his neck but she felt as thought it wasn't an appropriate time so she carried him to the bed in the next room over.

Three hours later, Nick woke up, but his eyes were still waking up and Judy was sitting right beside him. She looked over at him with a smile and started going towards him. "Nick, you're up", Nick was startled by her and jumped out of the bed as fast as he could, he backed up to a wall and sat by it. "No, no, stay over there, don't go near me, please", while Nick was sobbing at Judy, she decides to try and comfort him. "What's wrong Nick?", Judy showed concern towards the red fox and she reached her arm around him. "You're a vampire bunny, I don't want to be eaten", Nick had his paws over his eyes and his heart was racing too fast. Judy put here paw on his chest, and she knew he was in shock. "Nick, your heart, it's…out of control", Nick was still sobbing for a few minutes until she got closer to him. "Nick, I'm not a monster, I still care for you". Nick slowly removed his paws from his face and looked at her again. "You won't hurt me?", Judy put her paw on Nick's paw while trying to comfort him. "No, I only want one thing", Nick's eyes became constricted in fear, "What's that Judy?". Judy gave him a small hug and was in range of his neck, "Close your eyes Nick, I'll be gentle". Nick looked at her with disbelief, but she gently tilted his head with her paw, "Don't worry Nick, it's ok". Nick closed his eyes and she leaned towards his neck and she inserted her fang into him and drain some of his blood. Nick could feel the blood pumping out of him and into her fangs. She retracted her fangs and wiped the blood stains from his neck. Nick felt weird but nervous at the same time, "Judy…am I going to turn as well?", Judy looked up at Nick with a smile, "No handsome, you won't, I only drained some of your blood, you'll be fine". Nick looked at her with relief and they both got up from the floor.

That night, Nick and Judy were settling down after that whole issue and started chatting for a bit. "Nick, can I ask you something?", Nick looked at her "What is it?". She stood up with a cute look on her face while her fingers were taping together. "Can I sleep with you?", Nick was a little hesitant to answer, "Oh how can I say no to you". Nick was now calm around Judy, but he thinks there is more of what's to come. "Judy, I called Bogo and told him that you were very sick, so he gave us a week off from work", Judy looked up at Nick with a grin, "Wow, he's the best boss we've ever had and I'm glad to stay here with you". They both cuddled up into the bed and slept the night through. Meanwhile back at the old manor, "Mistress, in order for use to complete this task, we need someone with pure blood". The Cult leader looked at her servant, "I understand, and I know just where to find such a thing". She smiled and the room went dark.

**What did you guys think? Comment down below or write a review and I'll get back to you. This may be a tough fanfiction for me to make but it's a good one and stick around and chapter three will come out and after that, episode II. Have a great day and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight Love

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode I

Chapter 3: Moonlight love

Morning has come and the couple remained in bed because of all of what they went through. About an hour later, Nick woke up and he looked at Judy fast asleep next to him. He put his paw on head and she opens her eyes at Nick. "Morning Sly Bunny", Judy smiles and puts her paw on his, "Morning Dumb Fox". They both grinned at each other and got out of bed from a long night's rest. Nick began walking to the kitchen and made coffee for himself and Judy. Nick had an interesting idea to put some of his blood in her coffee mug, but he left the medical equipment down at the car. "Mm…I left everything down at the car, I should go get it, but I need to wait for the right moment". As Judy entered the bathroom to clean up, she glanced over to Nick in the kitchen. Nick looked back at her with a smile as he tried to make her coffee special for her. She entered the bathroom and Nick decided to cut himself to get blood into the coffee. He mixed it in very well with a spoon so that she wouldn't notice right away. "She is going to love this, JUDY, I made coffee". She didn't answer because the water was running, and Nick walked over to the Livingroom couch and placed both mugs on the table. Several minutes later, the shower stopped running, giving Nick the sign that she's done, and Judy came out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Nick, you made coffee?", Nick looked at her red eyes and was kind of hesitating to answer. He stood up from the couch but remained sitting and held up his mug. "I sure did carrots, I made you a cup too". Judy looked at Nick with a proud look on her face and walked over to the bureau to get clothes. Nick got up from the couch and walked towards Judy, he helped pick out a shirt for her. "Carrots, you can have this shirt, it doesn't fit me anymore". Judy was looked up at Nick with a stunned look and was speechless. "Really?", Nick smiled at Judy for a moment as he handed her the shirt for her to wear. "Sure, you can keep it, Afterall it does fit you", Judy looked at Nick with happiness and she felt as though Nick was trying to get really close to her. "Thank you so much Nick", Judy reached her arms out with the shirt in one hand and squeezed him very tightly. "No problem carrots", Judy put the shirt on and they both walked to the Livingroom and sat down on the couch.

Nick grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the TV. They both watched a tv show episode on…you guessed it, Vampires. Nick was about to sip his coffee but glanced over at Judy as she does the same. She drank some of her coffee and was startled by the sweet taste within the coffee itself. "Whoa, this taste wonderful, what's in it?", Judy looked at Nick's eyes and he decided to turn his forearm around to reveal the cut from earlier to her. "It's my blood, I know how sweet my blood is to you, so I decided to give you something to help you along". Judy laid her coffee mug on the table and grabbed Nick to give him a hug. "Thanks Nick", she smiled once again towards Nick and he smiled back. "Anytime carrots", they both continued to relax for most of the day and the show ended. Judy fell asleep on Nick's shoulder halfway through the show. Nick shook her a bit just to wake her up from her slumber. "Judy, the show is over", she stretched her arms out and she sat up to look at Nick. "What should we do now?", Nick came up with an idea in his head and figured that it could work for them. "You and I can go out for dinner, what do you say?", Judy's face became excited and blushed because she thought it was a date for the two of them. "Wait a minute Nick", Nick looked at Judy's face with a little guilt and was preparing to answer her question. "Is this a date?", Judy stood up at Nick with one eyebrow raised with question. "Umm…Sure, you can call it that", this gave Nick another creative idea to get with Judy, he would ask the waiters to reserve a special surprise for Judy. They both got dressed, Judy was wearing a black dress and Nick was wearing a black jacket over his green shirt that he always wears. "How do I look Nick?", Nick was shocked to see how lovely Judy looked in that black dress that she had on her. "You look…", Judy's eyes widened while starring at Nick's nervous face as he tried to answer her. "Beautiful", Nick felt like he had butterflies in his stomach as he said that to her, and she decided to add something to her outfit to get Nick excited. Nick's tail was wagging very slowly but he tried to hide it from her. Judy decided to put a bra under her dress to make her chest look bigger so that she could get to Nick. "Are you excited Nick?", Nick was still a getting nervous of how nice Judy looked and he began to blush and sweat for a moment. "No, I only…", Judy looked at Nick with a funny disbelief and started thumping her for a bit. "Do you…love me?", Nick tried to find something to cut the conversation, he looked at his phone with a shocking tone to his voice. "Whoa look at the time, we got to get going or we'll lose reservations at the diner". They both walked down to the car and Nick opened the door for Judy to get in. "After you miss", Judy looking at Nick with a grin as she entered the car. "Thanks Nick", he nodded at her and went to the driver's seat. He inserted the key and started the engine and they drove off to the diner.

Nick and Judy finally arrived at a nice fancy place about a couple miles from Nick's house. Nick pulled out the chair for Judy to sit in, showing a little chivalry towards her. Nick went to his seat and sat down right across from where Judy is sitting. "Nice place Nick, how did you know about it?", Nick was in a gaze and broke away from it. "Oh, I drove by it a couple of times, it looked interesting and I wanted to take you there sometime". They both smiled at each other while the waiter showed up at the table to get their orders. "Hello, my name is Jason and I'll be serving you two this evening", Nick and Judy made their orders after whispering to each other about what they want. "I'll have a hamburger with lettuce, what about you Judy?", As Nick gave his order he whispered to the waiter while Judy looked at them with curiosity.

Half an hour later, they finished their meal and Nick still had a large smirk on his face. Judy noticed it and was trying to see what Nick was up to. They both get up from their seats and leave the restaurant. "Hey Nick, what are you thinking?", Nick gulped in nervousness, but he came clean about his little secret for Judy. "Ahhh… I just have a surprise for you", Judy looked at Nick's face with disbelief as Nick was tugging at his collar. Nick then smiled for a moment and blocked Judy's eyes to surprise her. He turns her around and led her down a pathway towards a nearby park and sure enough, they were there. "Judy, are you ready?", Nick was trying to hype her up for her surprise while she kept smiling away. "Yes Nick, I am", Nick removed his paws from her eyes slowly and she saw something beautiful. A lovely view of the moon and a huge pond, next to the pond was a picnic table with flowers on it. "Nick, this is…", Judy looked around and saw the moon, she looked at it for a moment and turned back to Nick. "Beautiful? I figured you'd like the scenery". Judy ran back to Nick and squeezed him very tightly. He hugged her back and they both held hands and sat down at the picnic table. "Hey Judy, I got to ask you something". Her eyes lit up with excitement and happiness as she turned toward Nick. "What is it?", Nick pulled something out of his pocket and kept it hidden in his palm for a moment. He revealed and case that he bought from the jewelry store some time ago. Judy felt like she was going to faint but she was too excited to see what was inside the box. "Nick, I…", she turned away for a moment to calm herself down then Nick grew concerned for her as she took action. "Carrots? You alright?", He got up from his seat and sat down next to Judy on the other side of the picnic table. "Nick, do you…love me?", Nick felt a little shocked at her statement and decided to reach out and hold her paw in his. "Yes, I do. Every time I see your face, you make me feel secure and safe, I don't feel like myself if you're not next to me". Judy started shedding tears of happiness and Nick held the jewel box on her lap. "Nick, i…love you too", Nick pulled out the ring from inside the box and he put it on Judy's right ring finger. "oh Nick", she hugged him tightly again and they rolled onto the grass next to them. Judy was laying on top of Nick's chest and had her lips right up against his. They finally kissed and the glare of the moon bounced off the lake's waves.

Meanwhile back at the old mansion, the dark leader was talking to her entire gang and cheered them on for their efforts prior. "All members of the Blood Cult, we shall overrun Zootopia and take control for ourselves!", everyone began to cheer and applause for her speech. As she walked off the stage, she was approached by John, "miss, I think the gang is ready". She looked down at him, "don't worry my friend, Mina is in town, hahahahahaha".

**Well that just got crazy, the vixen's name is Mina, yes folks, the name is finally revealed. I appreciate your support but I will be taking a break for a while but don't worry, I'll be around. Stay tuned for Episode II. Thank you all and have a great day and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 1: Predator Becomes Prey

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode II

Chapter 1: Predator becomes prey

It was around 8:00 AM and Nick woke up from a great night with Judy Hopps. He was thinking about making coffee for her so he got up and got dressed. The sun rays reached far into the room and visible dust was in the air around it. Nick walks towards the kitchen and looks in the cabinet for a mug. As he began filling the mug, he saw something terrible. Nick falls on the floor with his heart rate rising and his eyes shed tears from the stress factor. "OK, now that I made my mug to time make Judy's, OK here we…oh my god, what is that?", he sees scratch marks on the wall next to the storage room door. Judy wakes up hearing Nick's screams and runs to him immediately. "Nick, you OK?", Nick's eyes were in shock as he points to the wall with the scratch marks on the wall. Judy gets up from the floor where Nick is and inspects the marking. "Scratch marks?", she turns back to Nick on the floor engulfed in fear.

She bends down and hugs him to try and calm him down. "It's OK Nick, I'll find out who did this, trust me", she grabs a tissue box and picks one out to wipe his tears of shock. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, I promise", after 2 hours, Nick starts to recover as time goes on but knowing that someone was in his house stuns him all the more. "Alright carrots", she puts her paw on his shoulder and talks softly to him. "Nick, I'll have you call in sick today, you're too nervous and stressed for work". Nick glances at her with disbelief but she reassures him that it's for the best. "Nick, I just don't want this information getting out, it could cause chaos in Zootopia knowing that there are vampires among us". He understands her statement and decides to try and relax, so he lays across the couch and puts the TV on. As Judy puts on her uniform, he stares at her butt and gets slightly aroused by the way she moves, the news comes on right when she heads out to investigate this issue, it was talking about murder cases, including the more recent ones. "I'll see you later Nick, I'm going to check out what's been going on, stay here and relax". He smirks at her; she shuts the door but she felt empty with him home alone. She ran down to the car and drove off. Judy has been gone for about twelve hours now and things are getting weird. Nick fell asleep a while ago and the TV was shut off since he passed out. He eventually wakes up and it's dark, he looks at the clock on his phone, "Huh? Eight o clock!?". He jumps up from the couch and there is a limited amount of light coming from outside the window. "Mm…where's the lights?", he used the light on his phone to see his way to the kitchen. "No, not now!", Nick mumbled due to the fact that his phone was not fully charged and is low on battery. His phone lights go out and darkness consumes the air once more. "The most amount of light he can find is the living room window, the street light is very bright so this would help. He lifts the shades up and opens the window to get some air. Suddenly a loud bang happens in the kitchen," Who's there?". Nick sees a shadow coming from behind the counter. He jumps behind the couch and tries to hide but he knows he's been found.

Nick grabs his phone charger and looks back at the shadowy figure, only then it's got closer to him by the minute. Some light reflects off the figure, a female figure with a huge fox like tail. Nick became surprised that there's another fox in his house because he's the only on in the downtown area. The figure get's closer and her face is finally revealed to Nick with the light coming from outside. "Hello there", she spoke in a devilish but aroused manor towards Nick. "Who are you and what do you want from me?", she smiles and advance close to Nick but on the other side of the couch. "My name is Mina; I've come for something", she brushes her tail along Nick's chin as she walks around the couch to get to him. "I'm here", Nick jumps from hearing her voice behind him and is cornered completely. "Stay back!", she continues to smile with an evil look into Nick's eyes. "I only want one thing from you", she was close to his face, eager to do something horrible. "What's that?", Nick sees her front teeth sharpen into fangs, he knew right then and there that she's a vampire. "I heard your blood is sweat, I just want to taste it", Nick tries to pull away from her but she holds him up against the wall. "Don't resist, I only want your blood", she bites down hard on Nick's neck and begins to suck a lot of blood from his veins. After five minutes, Nick was drained. Mina sapped nearly every single last drop she could get out of him. She jumps out the window and runs to the alley way where she makes her escape. Judy finally pulls up to the house, sadly she had no leads what so ever. She gets out of the cruiser and heads inside. She opens the door and turns on the lights, only to see Nick nearly dead on the floor from the loss of blood. "Nick! Speak to me, hang in there, please", she tears up in worry but knows that if she called for backup, things would get worse. Nick was on the floor, completely pale. Judy was unsure who did this but wants to find the person who did.

Judy sets her things down and carries him to the couch. She then grabs a bag of his blood for her thirst but his life is on the line. She takes the medical kit and injects the IV into his arm. He moves every once and a while but remains out cold. "Nick, please stay with me, please", her tears go down her face as she was hyperventilating from all the excitement.

**Nick is on the brink of death; will Judy save him from his injuries or will it take a toll on him? Find out what happens to him in the next chapter, I know this chapter was kind of short but I ran out of ideas sadly. Although it's only a start for the second episode, don't worry, more will be coming soon. See you all in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 2: Dark Sadness

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode II

Chapter 2: Dark Sadness

Nick was still feeling week due loss of blood from his open wound. Judy keeps trying to resupply blood to him but he is still getting weaker by the minute. "Nick please stay with me, I don't want to lose you", Judy kept sobbing while trying to take care of Nick. He raised his hand in a weak manor and struggled to talk. "It's OK…carrots, my time is…up", Judy was shedding so many tears because she loved Nick, she never wanted to lose him. Sadly though, as Nick's conditioned worsened, he dies in Judy's arms. "No Nick! No! (Crying)", Judy couldn't believe what happened in front of her. Nick was her everything, she loved him more than anyone else. "Nick, I can't lose you, please!", She listens to his pulse and but it's faint, not a single beat was present in him.

On the day of Nick's death, Judy was off duty and carried his body to the cemetery. After she laid him in a casket that was lying around, she had something to honor Nick for all the good he did as an officer, a great soul and a friend. The sky turned dark with heavy rain, but Judy stayed there to say her last goodbyes to her beloved fox. His casket was exposed, Judy pulled something out of her pocket, it was a vile filled with her blood inside of it. Judy had nothing else to place on Nick's grave so she decided to place the vile on Nick's chest The blood covered a third of the chest and Judy gave him her last prayer to Nick. "Goodbye Nick, I will always love you", Judy closed the casket and buries him in his tomb. She then walks away on a dark and stormy day. She finally arrives home to her apartment, feeling miserable without Nick. Judy wanted to figure a way out of her depressive stage and hopefully find the person that killed Nick. Judy's anger grew to a point where she threw some things across the room. "If you're out there, I'm coming for you! You will pay!", Judy got her gun but she knew that this could be a trap so she decided to modify her bullets, lacing it with silver and creating poison garlic to kill any supernatural being that gets in her way.

She started to gear up a lot more with weapons, she knew that things can get vile. She was full of hate and anger and wanted revenge so badly, avenging Nick was her key priority. Judy got the keys to her cruiser to drive into the city. She wanted to find leads I regarding Nick's death by tracking them down in the downtown area. After driving through the city for about five hours, she came across an ally way with a shadow casted on a wall. She looks around the corner and sees another fox drinking an innocent animal's blood. "Freeze! Hands in the Air", the fox raised his hands up but started to make a run for it. She grabs one of her gadgets, uses a rope and brings him to the ground before he could flee.

Judy caught a vampire in her equipment but she wanted answers from him. She puts her foot on his torso to keep him down and have him start talking. "I'm looking for this person, who is she? Talk!", the fox smirks in a sinister way towards Judy while she has him down. "I'm not going to talk; this is personal information. Judy's temper started to rise; she punches him in the face so hard it made him bleed. "Don't make me get personal pal, talk and I'll let you off with a warning". The strange vampire fox gave into her demands and started giving her some information about their leader. "This girl in the photo… her name is Mina, she runs our organization", Judy took her foot off and pulled his shirt, bringing him closer to her angered face. "What group!?", the fox was scared of what Judy could do to him but continues to speak. "This group is called the Blood Cult of Zootopia, we seek to take over…perhaps I said too much". Judy started chuckling after the fox leaked information about their group. "Hahaha, no, you're helping plenty", she handcuffs him and throws him into a box nearby. She pulls out a police beacon to alert the ZPD of her capture. "The police should show up in a few minutes, but thanks for the info". She runs off and continues her hunt for Nick's killer.

Judy drove around town, search for every single clue. After a bunch of interrogations towards the cult's members, she returned home and place the evidence she found on her desk. She pulls them out of plastic bags and examined it thoroughly. "Alright, where are you hiding?", Judy noticed a strange coincidence with some of the evidence. She started digging through documents and found a strange match on an old abandoned building just a couple of blocks away from the ZPD headquarters. "I think I went by that place before but why is it leading me here? Very strange, I should be prepared for anything if that's the case". She grabbed her equipment, putts on an extra Kevlar vest and gets her garlic laced gun. Judy runs down to the cruiser, she activated a GPS system and tracked the location from every block nearby. After several attempts, she finds the old building, it looks worn out and broken down with vines coming out of it. As she exited the vehicle, she sees a window that's open since the door is locked from the inside. "Ah…here's something I could use", she lands inside the front lobby of the building, she could see without a flashlight due to her enhanced senses. "Hello!? Is anybody here? …Ahh!", she fell through a busted plank on the floor and got a couple of splinters. Thankfully she heals quickly from her vampirism. The room was even darker than the first floor but this basement area she's in can be very tricky to handle. Judy tries to get up but no avail, then she hears a weird voice from the shadows. "Hello Judy, glad you found me, how's your leg from that fall?", Judy noticed a pair of red glowing eyes from the other side of the room. "Are you who I think you are?", she finally stands up with no struggle from her injury and pulls out her weapon in a cautious manor.

She paces around the area carefully, looking for the strange voice. She sees a female fox partially lit from a nearby light. The vixen turns around with a smile and her fangs are exposed. "I'm here Judy", she gets up from a chair that was facing the wall, turning to Judy, she tries to take a kind approach to mask her evil deeds. "Judy, you are a very bright bunny and I admire that". Judy pulls away a bity and braces for what she might try and do. "Stay over there and talk, who are you!?", the female vampire fox smirks with pleasure as she kept walking towards Judy. "I am Mina, I am the one who did it", Judy was confused a bit but then realized something about her statement. "You did this, you killed Nick! You bastard, I'm going to…AH!", Mina used superspeed and knocked Judy to the side, her gun fell to the floor and shattered into a bunch of pieces. "Oh Judy, you are just too much fun, but now, time for you to join Nick". Judy started lunging at her several times with a knife but was forced to the ground after Mina grabbed the blade and stabbed Judy in her right thigh, then slugged Judy in her gut, making her vomit blood. "Why you filthy…!", she punches Mina sending her falling back first on the floor. Judy climbs on her and began pounding her face until her nose and face was partially beaten and bloody. Judy jumps off injured herself with wounds inflicted by Mina. She kneels on the floor catching her breath, even though vampires are undead, this clash was still far from over.

**Buckle up guys, things are getting pretty ugly in here. I decided to take an interesting turn for this story so it's more entertaining for everyone to read but hey, it works. Will Judy beat Mina for hat she did to Nick? Find out in the next chapter and I'll see you then.**


	6. Chapter 3: On a dark and bloody night

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode II

Chapter 3: On a dark and bloody night

Judy was still lying on the floor injured from earlier. Mina was almost doing the same but Mina was laying on her back and Judy was kind of kneeling with her paw n her stomach. "You killed him, my friend, my love!", Judy shouted at Mina with rage but Mina felt no remorse in regards to Nick. "You know Judy, something tells me that he would've loved me instead of a dumb bunny like you". Judy's eyes widen as her anger builds up even further from what Mina said to her. "What…did you say!?", she stared at Mina with so much hate in her red eyes. "You see Judy, he never liked you, I was of his kind and you weren't. That's what makes you weak, you are nothing to him and you never will be…ha ha ha ha ha". Mina's Laugh got into Judy's head, she couldn't take it anymore, she had enough of her. Judy grabbed a large rusty nail from the floor, got up and charged at her with full force. "AHHHH! I will kill you!", Judy slashed Mina with the nail and jabbed it into her left eye. "You will pay! I will make you!", Judy pulls out one of her long knives and stabbed her throat with it. "UGH", Mina's blood covered Judy's torn shirt and vest as she kept putting the knife in deeper. Judy quickly jolted the knife to the side, making Mina's neck severed from her body. Mina is dead and Judy felt better for avenging Nick's death. She let's out a large roar of rage and it echoed through the hole in the first floor and outside the building.

Judy gets up, trying to walk normally but is limping. Blood rushes down her leg as she moves across the room, looking for a way out. Mina's corpse lies there with blood everywhere. "Now how do I get out of here?", she looks up at the hole in the floor, she gathers a bunch of boxes and successfully climbs out of the basement. She continues to limp back to her cruiser with what's left of her strength but took some time before she could reach it. "I…need to clean up", she opens the car door and find some small towels in the compartment area. She places one towel on her open wound and gets it bandaged up quickly. "That's better, time to go home", after cleaning herself up, the car starts and she drives home to rest. Judy is tired and weak from all those crazy moments that happened. All she wants to do is rest and heal her wounds for a little bit. She was injured due to the fact that her abilities of vampirism were not as strong as Mina's was but by mere luck, she beat her. Judy smiled a bit while glancing at a picture of Nick standing by her side. "I miss you so much…sly fox", she holds u the frame to her face and sheds a tear. The frame was against her chest for her to endear memories of the good old days.

Meanwhile, back at the cult's hideout, John was proclaimed as their new leader. Although the cult's morale is shattered from the death of Mina. "Listen everyone, we must band together for the greater good", the group was divided among opinion and failed to listen to their new leader. "No, I quit", the argument eventually turned into a huge fight, turning against each other. "Silence! All of you!", John had enough and he decided to get revenge by himself but at least two people wanted to go with him. "Forget the cult sir, it's broken. We will help you find Mina's killer". John smiled at the two girls walking with him for their offer. "What are your names?", the girls stand in front of the leader in front of their leader. "I'm Jane and this is Melissa, we've joined your group recently". John smirked and proceeded to walk away. "Perfect, soon we will rule Zootopia", the room goes dark after he completely exits the room.

Three days later, Judy returned to work and her wounds have healed completely. She got her coffee and she put on her purple eye contact lens to disguise her vampiric nature from the city. "Oh crap, forgot my lunch", Judy ran back u the stairs and got her lunch from the counter in the kitchen. Judy felt calm and happy due to her relief of Nick's killer and she knows that Nick is resting in piece. Judy hoped down to the car and stuck the key into the ignition. The cruiser started and drove off with her in it. Judy showed up at the front door, she met Clawhauser for the first time in a while. She asked how he was and they started chatting for a bit. "Clawhauser, how are you, I missed you", Benjamin started blushing a bit and was eager to see Judy back at the ZPD. "I'm great, I got a new flavor of donuts today, peanut butter and chocolate, want one?", Judy smiled at him but nicely declined the offer. "Oh no thanks, enjoy, if you need me, I'll be at my desk though. By Clawhauser", Benjamin waved bye to Judy as she walks into her office. Her hand was raised to push the door open but then she saw something strange. The place collects at least an inch of dust since her last appearance at the police station. "Great, now I need to dust and vacuum in here", she grabs the duster and cleans up the office room, however after cleaning Nick's desk, her eyes caught a sight of Nick in the picture from when he first became an officer, the first fox officer in Zootopia it says.

Judy's eyes teared up with sadness from missing Nick so much, she then kissed the picture of him and put's it back on his desk. Meanwhile Chief Bogo called Judy and asked her to go to his office. "Hopps, please come to my desk", her finger was placed on the reply button or her to answer. Judy shows up at his office, awaiting an assignment but strangely, he has no assignment, just wants to ask some questions. "Sit down Hopps", she sits up on the chair, waiting for his statement. "Judy, I am worried, where is Wilde? I haven't seen him in days, what's keeping him lately?" Judy raised her finger trying to retort to Bogo's question. "Sir, he has been out because there was a death in his family, sadly the emergency was so bad that the phones were off the line for a while, I'm sure he'll come back soon…I hope". Bogo stared at Judy with a slight disbelief but he figured it was no problem that Nick couldn't handle. "Well Hopps, I guess that's fine but make sure he returns soon OK?", Judy nods her head and promises him that things will be better for the both of them. As she leaves his office, he noticed that Judy was shedding tears outside his office. Bogo knew something was up so he got up to try and cheer her up outside the office door.

After Judy returned home from a depressing day at work, something crazy happens at the cemetery. Thunder and lightning clouded the city, rain pounding on every surface. Many gravestones were wet and the flowers around them were dying and decaying from the harsh weather. One particular gravesite was carved and made by someone who loved him. The red flowers from around the stone were the only things that stood out among the rest of the flowers. However, these flowers are not normal, they have red veins coming out of the bottom like roots. Six feet below the surface, a casket lies underneath all the noise from the sky. Deep inside the box, there is nothing but total darkness until a pair of glowing red eyes awaken from within the casket.

**What will happen next, stay tuned and Episode III will be released. It's going to take time to make more but we'll play it by ear. I'm expecting to try and release new chapters within the next two months so be patient and I'll get them out there for you guys. I'll see you all later :)**


	7. Chapter 1: A Grave Reunion

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode III

Chapter 1: A Grave Reunion

As the months go by, Zootopia's crime rate declines and Judy has no assignments at the moment. Chief Bogo sent Judy home from a mental and emotional breakdown. She returned home but couldn't take it anymore, her love for Nick was immeasurable. During her time off, the days are depressing and without Nick, her life feels absolutely miserable. Judy was watching Television with chip crumbs all over her shirt. "I hate this, my life feels so…empty". She just can't stop thinking about him, so she decides to take a visit to the cemetery. Her arm reached for the keys on the side table and got ready to go. The TV was turned off and the lights were dimmed to preserve power. "Mm… do I need this? Maybe, I'll just take it anyway". She figured something would happen so she grabbed her newly made garlic laced gun. It was remade after her fight with Mina. Her car keys are at hand and she jumps in, then drives off.

It is dusk and dark clouds float overhead. Judy knew as she was driving that there is some bad weather coming. She clicks on the touch screen in the car and sees aa weather report told from a goat weatherman. "There seems to be some clouds rolling in and there might be a change of strong wind gust. Stay indoors if you can and wait for all of this to blow over". Judy shuts down the weather system forecast and continues to drive. Rain starts pounding at the wind shield so she puts the wipers on to see where she's going. "Damn, I just want to get to the cemetery, why is this so hard? I just…AH!", Judy's car crashes into a nearby tree, then she flies throw the wind shield glass, shattering it in the process. Judy lands face first on the pavement and it's still raining cats and dogs in the area. Her suit was getting all wet, a couple of puddles formed from the bad weather. "Ah…what the…? Oh great, now I need a new warranty on that". As Judy gets up, her eyes glare at the partially totaled vehicle that crashed into the tree. "Oh, damn it, what will the department say about this?", Lifting herself off the ground with an injured leg was tough but availed. Judy saw the graveyard just several yards away so her Rabbit foot was healed and started hopping over to the place that she needs to be. The graveyard was quiet, too quiet, dark fog flows through the area with an Erie atmosphere. The trees were blowing and the leaves were falling from the gust blowing through the branches. Judy walks along an old stone path with grave stones nearby but her eyes were searching for her favorite fox, at first there were no signs of anything, but there is one grave that seems to be vacant. "Who's is this? Oh no…", Judy hops over to the gravestone, placing her paw on the carved words. "Nick, please, where are you?", The graveyard was still dark and on op of that, it rained. There was no coffin inside of Nick's tomb, her suspicions were rising but fear overtook her thoughts at the same time.

Judy wandered around looking for him, checking every coffin and literally leaving no stone unturned. Off in the distance, while she's looking, a dark tail brushes past a tree. In shock from the sight of a tail, Judy perks up and cautiously approaches the area. "Who's there?", there was nothing behind the tree, nothing at all. Behind her off to the other side of the area, a shadowy figure stands by another tree near Nick's crypt. Her eyes glance over while her hands began to shake. "Hello? Who's there?", the figured pulled out something from his pocket and the shape looked very familiar. Judy knew she saw that pop before, as she began to speak, the figured walked to the light of her flashlight and Judy was in total shock from the surprise. "Nick? Is that…you?", he smiled at her with his eyes shut. As he slowly approached her personal space, his eyes opened with a deep red color. Judy started to run but his speed was too fast for her. He held her hand gently but said nothing. A tear comes from his eye, it's a bloody tear, it appears that he was sad not having Judy around. "Nick, you OK?", Nick kneeled to her level and kissed her on the lips quickly. The kiss lasted for about five minutes before breaking away. "Judy, i…missed you so much", his head layer on her shoulder crying while getting bloody tears on her vest and shirt. "It's alright Nick, you're safe now", she started crying with him. The hug ended and they got up from the stone path. It's been months since Nick's death and Judy couldn't believe what happened.

Judy reached out to Nick's paw and hold him tightly with her affection taking control of her. "I love you Nick, don't leave me again", Nick held her, smiling away as he gazed into her eyes. "Carrots, let's go home", Judy nodded at him and started to walk out of the graveyard leaving a small trail of blood in a rain puddle and Nick's grave being empty. Nick struggled to walk a little because he was still weak from what happened to him. He knew that blood can help him get back on his feet. "Nick! Stand up, everything will be fine", As she struggles to carry him, he looks at her neck with a watering mouth and a hunger for blood. "Judy, I need…blood", her eyes widened in fear but he went gently towards her neck for what he needs. Two large fangs formed on the to row of his teeth. "It's OK Judy, this will help", his fangs sank into her skin, drinking whatever he could get from her. Nick didn't drink too much, he drank only enough for a shot glass. His fangs retracted; his tongue was licking the blood from his lips and teeth. "Hm…Judy that tasted good", Judy fainted on the ground, Nick picked her up and was looking for a car. The police cruiser was trashed from earlier so he asked someone for a lift. "Hey sir, could I have a lift home?", the guy made room for them both. "Sure, come on in", Nick puts Judy in the back and he moves to the front. "Hey, is she OK fox?", Nick saw some blood on her and forgot to clean her up. "AH, she was injured from a car accident, I need to take her home", the driver nodded, understanding what Nick said from what appeared to have happened.

They arrive at Nick's old house; it seemed a little run down since no one has been here for a while. "Thank you, sir, here's something for your trouble", Nick placed a few coins in the cup holder as a down payment for helping him. Nick grabbed Judy and carried her inside the house, the couch was still flipped over from his encounter with Mina. He got a flashback of her but forgot it very quickly. He fixed the couch and laid Judy onto it, placing a blanket to cover her. The pillow she was using a fluffed up enough her to rest and be comfortable. He decides to sleep next to her on a reclining chair while watching some television. Two hours later, Nick falls asleep in the chair but Judy saw Nick sleeping after waking up from her fainting nap. "Oh, he looks so peaceful sleeping like that, I should join him", she unbuttons her vest and just lays on him, using his chest as a pillow.

Morning came, the sun shines through the window and onto Judy's face. The light did hurt her but only to a degree. She got up and made coffee for them both. Realizing that she had work today, she didn't want to leave his sight again. Her paw lifted up the phone, calling the chief to ask for a couple of days off. "Hey chief, I was wondering if I can take time off, you see, I got into an accident last night and my leg is injured", Bogo felt sorry for Judy and decided to give into her request. "Sorry to hear Hopps, very well, rest up OK?", Judy smiles and places the phone down. "OK thanks, bye", Nick get's up from the chair, his eyes were exhausted and was looking for breakfast. "Uh, my head, oh Judy, you're up", she was holding two mugs and set one down in front of Nick. "Morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?", Nick wished that it was better but it could've been a lot worse in the long run. "Fine, it's just, I can't believe what happened to me", he looks at his hands and sees sharper claws than what he once had. "Carrots, I think I'm a vampire", Judy stat in front of Nick at the dinner table. "I think so Nick, but hey, you're like me now, how does it feel?", he get's up to look at a mirror but no reflection appears. "Oh my…this feels good", Judy stands behind him as he tries to see a reflection with no avail. "Cool huh? I'm glad that we are one in the same with each other". Nick turns around and hugs her on his way out of the room. "Love you do much carrots", she closes her eyes inn joy while feeling his body on her. "I love you too Nick", he let's go and leaves the room. Later on, Nick flops on the couch to relax but Judy wants to join in so her feet pushed up into the air right onto Nick. "Oh, easy carrots", Nick felt a sharp pain on his chest as she landed hard on him. "Sorry Nick, I just don't want to leave your sight again, not after what happened", Nick paused but felt safe with her by his side.

What did you guys think? Nick is finally back to life and is spending quality time with Judy once more. What will happen next? Stay tuned and more chapters will be hitting the "word screen", LOL.


	8. Chapter 2: Blood of their blood

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode III

Chapter 2: Blood of their blood

The cemetery was completely empty, the sun shined through the fence, a dried-up blood trail is visible towards the front gate. They couple left and their police cruiser was towed. Cop cars approached the area to clean up the mess and set up a crime scene in the area. Bogo exited the car to observe the bloody mess but knew something was up. "I want all officers to sweep the area now!", a cop grabbed a couple of evidence bags and started to store samples into them. Bogo walked further away towards the car wreck's original spot; he saw something on the pavement. "What's this? Oh no…", he grabbed Judy's carrot recorder and was shocked knowing it could've been them. "Hopps, what are you up to?", Bogo shouted and ordered the cops to leave early and leave the samples with him. He felt concerned about Nick and Judy and didn't want them getting into trouble. Bogo held his walky-talky and contacted Judy immediately. "Hopps?", Nick answered it because Judy was away a moment, doing grocery shopping. "Hey there sir, you need anything?", Bogo's eyebrow was raised but wanted some answers from the both of them. "Wilde, when Judy gets home, tell her that both of you need to meet me at the cemetery at dusk". Nick's eyes widen on the other end with his heart in his throat of what he heard. "Yes sir, we'll be there at dusk, see you later", he hung up with Bogo. His nervous mood kicked in with the fear of Bogo finding out about their little secret. After a while, Nick constantly watches the door for Judy to come home.

Nick was passed out from boredom but waited for her to return home. After a while, he hears a door open and it was her. "Judy, glad your home, I need to tell you something". Her face in shock as well as her eyes widened. "What's wrong Nick?", the grocery bags are placed on the counter next to the car keys. Her paw reaches to touch Nick's shoulder softly in a concerned way. "Bogo wants to see us", Nik sat down at the counter with his hands covering the entirety of his face. "How come?", Judy sat down beside him, her paw remained on him to try and comfort him. "We have to meet at…the cemetery", Judy's heart skipped five beats and held Nick close. "Oh dear, what shall we do Nick?", he doesn't want Judy stressed out about nor does he want Bogo finding out but he barely has enough time to come up with an excuse for him. Bogo must be convinced somehow but there is not much of an option at the moment. "Carrots, we need a plan fast, it's almost time and we haven't got anything yet". Judy ran into the living room and picked up a case file. She showed it to Nick with an ideal plan for them to use. "Nick, let's just tell him that we decided to solve some cases even if we were off duty". Nick peeked into the document folder but saw something very disturbing.

Judy also saw what Nick pulled out of the folder, it's a photo of a bloody crime scene with Judy and Nick drinking blood in the background. "No, it can't be…was this from today?", Judy started shedding tears knowing what might be yet to come. "Yes, I don't…know where these came from or who even shot these". Judy walked up to Nick in blood red tears going down her cheek, their worries are still far from over. "Bogo probably knows, we need to clean this slate immediately, Judy, let's get our things", Nick wiped her tears and tossed out the tissue. They began to prepare for Bogos meeting at the cemetery but Judy's heart was still in her throat about it. After they got ready, Nick grabs the keys to lock the door behind them as they walk out. "Don't worry Judy, things will be OK, I'll always be here with you", the keys enter the ignition and starts the engine. Judy and Nick drive off into the night, street lights pass by every second.

Nick hold the wheel, turning every corner towards their destination. After several minutes of driving, they finally pull up to the Zootopia Cemetery. The damage was partially cleaned up but there were no cops around. Nick's gasp startled Judy which eventually brought her to tears. "Nick, what are we going to do?", Nick hugged her from his car seat to show passion. He receded to cheer her up from the situation. "It's OK Judy, it's OK", Nick and Judy put on their contact lenses and opened the car door and exited the vehicle, the slamming of the door can be heard all the way from there cemetery. Bogo heard the slam but didn't need to go very far since he was close to the gate. As they approach the cemetery, the were preparing for what Bogo might say to them. Coming up with excuses or a good reason for what happened here a couple of days ago. Bogo sat down at a bench, pointing to Nick and Judy to approach him at once. "Wilde, Hopps, may I see you?", Nick and Judy reached Bogo to address the issue. "Yes sir, how can I help you?", Bogo got up and stood over Nick and Judy with one of his eyebrows raised. "Wilde, Hopps, can I ask you some questions?", they look at each other before they come up with something. "Well sir, we'll tell you but you have to promise something", Bogo sat down listening to Nick's pitch. He looked at Judy, giving her a sign to remove their contact lenses. "Officer Hopps, Wilde? What are you…", Nick and Judy turned and opened their eyes to Bogo, only startling and scaring him backwards off the park bench. "Judy, Nick, what happened to you guys, stay away", they both had their hands raised trying to calm down the chief. "Don't be afraid Chief, we'll explain everything", Bogo stopped groveling on the grass. Nick helped him up starting to explain their story.

Bogo begins to calm down, listening to their story and trying to understand everything. "So, you see Chief, we have been through a lot, I wish this was fake but it's true, we are vampires". Bogo's eyes were widened and his expression is in shock. "OK, I understand now, Wilde, Hopps, I won't tell anybody just be careful". Nick and Judy felt so relieved, they hugged Bogo in a grateful manor as he handed them the blood samples. "Thank you so much sir, we can't thank you enough, hopefully we can cure this someday". Bogo embraced their hug, smiling at them with confidence. "You two be safe, don't worry, your secret is safe with me, don't forget to check the sample", Nick and Judy waved to him as they left the cemetery. "Thanks sir, see you on Monday", things were cooling off, Bogo was understanding and caring for the two cops. They finally arrive home with the sample they got from their chief. Judy flopped on the couch, she had a tiring day, she can take a load of from it. "You relax Carrots, I'll check the samples". Nick couldn't find the microscope at first but there was a cabinet with all the medical stuff, it was in there.

Nick took the blood sample out of the Ziploc bag, placed it on the tray to look at it. "Alrighty, what did he find?", as he gazed into the cells dancing on the tray, he noticed something odd about it. The blood cells seemed to be lifeless. They were moving though, even without any kind activity. "Is this what's going on, is there simply no life in the cells? How does this work with other vampires?" Nick is yet to find out about other vampires and soon, things can go back to what they once were, like the good old days.

**Things with Judy and Nick elevated but it's not over yet, the next chapter may change the story in the third chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I'm just very busy with other stuff. The next chapter should be out by Halloween.**


	9. Chapter 3: Good times

Zootopia: The Blood Cult Chronicles Episode III

Chapter 3: Good times

Nick has been spending his day, looking for a cure, nothing made his progress advance. He tirelessly wants to go back to normal; Judy is also looking forward to being cured from her vampirism. "Damn it, I'm not one step closer, I want my old life back, I want to spend it with Judy!", Nick grew angry for not finding anything new in his research. Judy heard him all the way from the kitchen yelling and crying. "Nick, you alright?", she ran to Nick with her paw resting on his shoulder up close to his face. "Yeah, but where just going to have to face it, we'll be like this forever", Judy's feelings for Nick skyrocketed, Nick was depressed and worried that things will never be like what it once was. "Judy, there's no cure, I've checked every sample and came up with some prototype serums but nothing's happening, I give up". Nick got up from the floor towards the window, thinking of the good old days. He missed all the joy he had but he felt as though it's all gone. "Nick, I'm still here for you…Nick, I love you no matter what comes before us". Nick tears up with a red line of liquid going down his face, Judy wanted to calm him down and look at the silver lining to all this. "Nick, we have our memories together, nothing can stop that, nothing can separate us, we are one of a kind", he smirked at Judy and he went to give Judy a hug. She embraced his compassionate gesture that became a scene of romance. Nick and Judy started making out with Judy pushing Nick towards the couch. "Oh Judy, never…leave", she consistently kisses him, cutting off his speech. "Come here my little fox, let's have some fun", Judy jumped onto Nick, proceeding to kiss him, they land on the couch which temporarily hurt Nick's back. "Oh, Carrots, easy does it", she began scratching his shirt off, exposing a furry chest. Judy couldn't resist, her lustful behavior kicked in but Nick didn't mind it one bit. They continued to mess around till they eventually fell asleep on each other.

The next morning came, it was Monday and their vacation time has ended at last. Nick woke up but didn't lift up from the couch because Judy was laying on him. He decided to stay there for a few more minutes until she wakes up. "Yawn…good morning Nick", their eyes glanced at each other, smiling away to a beautiful new day. "Morning sly bunny", the shade was down but Nick pulls it up to get a gorgeous view of the city skyline. The sea was waving against the beaches and the sun shines on Nick's chest which made Judy perk up. Lust filled her eyes and her tongue ran across her teeth. She once more couldn't resist his charms and started charging at Nick to cuddle. Nick was startled but knew it was just her ogling him for his good looks. Ever since Nick became a vampire, his body was irresistible to Judy. "Easy Judy, I'll make breakfast", she waits out on the balcony of their home, looking at all the shiny details on the skyscrapers and train karts. Ten minutes later, Nick shows up with two plate of waffles drenched in syrup and blood. "Judy, come and get it!", he called out to her which made her dash to the kitchen. As she dashes by to grab a plate, Nick turns around to notice the claw marks from when Mina attacked him. "Oh, I remember…that was terrible", as he touches the claw marks, Judy looks over at Nick's sudden pause facing the wall. "Nick, something wrong?", Nick's eyes were fixated on the claw marks, he gets flashbacks of that horrific night and it was the last night he was normal. He tears up again, Judy reaches her paw out in front of her to catch another blood tear from his eyes. "Oh Nick, it's OK, you don't have to fear her anymore", she gets a hold of Nick's paw gently, massaging his fingers to calm him.

He felt relieved that Judy is by his side, as a friend and as a lover. "Thanks Carrots, I'm glad things have gotten better with everything", he gives her a side hug while looking into a mirror with her. "Look at us, we are together and I don't want to lose that", Judy smiles and they kiss each other once more. Later that week, Nick was alone at home because Judy was working late. He looks out the window to see the nice night sky. It was a slightly red moon but Nick still grew concerned of what's to come. He looks over across the street only to find out that there's a shadow standing in the moonlight. "Oh no, it can't be!", he runs throughout the apartment, turning on any light switch he sees. "No… it can't end like this, this can't be happy…", Nick slams into the shadow's torso then falls to the floor. Once he got up, he noticed something familiar about this person. "Hello Nick, miss me?", it was Mina, she was somehow resurrected after her fight with Judy. Nick slowly backs away from her position but she kept advancing further towards him. "No, get back!", he pulls out a stake with garlic lased on it. "Easy my foxy friend, I'm not going to hurt you", Nick's arm slightly lowered but still hesitating to give her a chance. "What do you want?", as Nick continues to question her, she gently walks towards him in a friendly type of manor. Her paw reaches out to lower the stake in his hand. Nick remained petrified about this while listening to her. "Nick, it's OK, I'm not like what I once was, trust me", backed up against the wall, engulfed by her charms, he still couldn't trust her for what she did. "Nick, please, there's something greater than even me, tell you what, let's sit down and talk this out". She holds his wrist and drags him over to the couch. Nick's heart was in his throat, his hands shaking in absolute fear. He couldn't bear the idea of the one he was killed by being in his house.

Judy is on her way home from working overtime at the ZPD. Chief Bogo patched things up with them further so now everything is calm, or so she thought. "Huh? Nick sent me something…WHAT!?", Judy's rage grew after hearing that Mina still lives. She presses the accelerator really hard to make the car go faster. "If she touches Nick, I'll take her head off again!", the police cruiser vanished past the night fog. Nick told Judy about her but he knew she would try to kill her again. What Mina did was almost unforgiveable but things are the way they are. "Nick, you OK!?", Nick's ears perked up and tries to hide her in the closet. She resists him because she thinks they can talk it out. "Mina, get in the closet, she'll kill you…again", Mina held Nick close and went in for a kiss. Judy opens the door to run into the kitchen. For the first time in a while, Judy and Mina make eye contact. "You Menace, what have you done!?", Judy's eyes turned redder and her fist her clenched in rage. "I did nothing Judy, I came to talk, that's all", Judy pulls out the knife she used to kill her before and holds it up to her throat. "You're lying!", Mina gently held her wrist to move the blade away. "No, it's true, I came to patch things up, I promise", Nick held Judy's shoulder trying to bring her mood down. "Judy, she came to me for help, she did not want to kill me". Judy's fingers held the hilt tightly. Sweat starts coming from her hands due to adrenaline. "Give me one reason to not butcher your ass?", after explaining much of what's going on, Judy slowly lowered her knife. "Judy, I come in peace, besides there's a greater issue going on here", all three of them sat down in the living room to continue chatting. "Look, I just want to start by saying that I am sorry, i was under the impression that Nick liked me, I only wanted some of his blood, now I know what he is", Judy's face was not impressed, her distrustful nature targeted Mina, even if she says she's innocent. Nick used his gentle talk to calm the girls down. "Girls, let's figure out a way to make up with one another, the cult is gone, we can do things that will benefit us".

A few days have past by quickly, Mina decided to stay with Nick and Judy until things improved. Judy still doesn't trust her, after what she did to her lover, Nick. Mina was trying to talk about it but all she get's is neglect and ignorance from Judy. Nick was worried if Judy was going to attack Mina. He really tried hard to prevent tension in the room. "Judy, she came here in good faith, please don't do anything", Judy was finally calmed down enough to speak with her. Mina starts the conversation with a nice remark to Judy. "Judy, I know you probably hate me, which is fine but nothing is more kind as you, I ask that we put our differences aside and make amends", As Mina reached out her hands to shake Judy's, she hesitated to do so. Not sure of how to continue, Judy cautiously shook her hand and put the past behind them. "Fine but if you hurt Nick again, your head will be on my wall", Mina paused for a moment trying to comprehend Judy's statement. Judy and Nick proceed to increase their relation with Mina, hoping that she could be reformed for the better.

**I know I sort of ran out of ideas, so if there are any complaints on that, please don't say it. Anyways, I tried but I was really busy at the time of when this was made. There will be a fourth and final episode of this fanfic but it will not come out till around February, see everyone next time.**


End file.
